


Taking the Initiative

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 'The Initiative', Spike and Willow find more than comfort in each other's arms... Spike/Willow PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Initiative

There was a moment of silence, of perfect solidarity.

“W-We could always try later,” Willow finally suggested apologetically before her eyes widened and she realized what she was saying. “Or—”

Spike caught her wrist as she reached for the lamp, reflexes lightning-quick despite his depression. “Naughty girl,” he tisked.

“Sorry?” Willow ventured in response.

He sighed and released her. “Might as well,” he retorted sullenly. “Maybe a good knock on the head would set me straight again…” He slumped forward dejectedly, and Willow suddenly felt that strange urge to comfort him take over once more.

“I-I’m sure you’ll be slaughtering innocents again in no time,” she soothed him, lightly patting his leather-clad back.

“Who’m I kiddin’?” he mumbled sadly, unappeased by her reassuring words. “Hasn’t been the same since Dru dumped me, y’know. Snappin’ necks and goin’ on killing sprees just falls flat without the love.” He made a sniffing noise and rubbed the sleeve of his jacket across his cheek.

 _Oh god, please don’t let me have to deal with a crying vampire…_ “There, there,” she patted his shoulder in what even she knew was an inane gesture. “You’ll find someone new, and they’ll make the blood seem all…uh…red and tasty again.” In the back of her mind, Willow was dimly aware of the fact that this had to have been the most surreal conversation she’d ever had.

He looked up at her hopefully. “Y’think so?”

“It’s what everyone keeps telling me,” she countered, feeling the pain in her chest once more and rubbing her hands over her shoulders as a chill passed through her body. “Well, except for the ‘tasty blood’ part…”

Spike looked up at that, sensed there was more than a little insecurity behind her words. “Had a rough time of it yourself then, Red?” he inquired sympathetically.

She shrugged. “I can’t complete with what you and Drusilla had – I mean, a century? Yikes. _That’s_ commitment – but I thought everything was good until, lookee, ‘sorry about that torrid affair I’ve been having behind your back’,” she said sarcastically.

“Another bint?” he guessed, lying back on her bed and propping himself up on his elbows to get more comfortable.

“What else?” Willow retorted with a harsh laugh. “Or, actually…” She frowned. “A lot else. Werewolf slut,” she answered Spike’s inquiring look.

“Ah… Well, at least no antlers,” he added helpfully.

Willow tried to stop herself from giggling, but failed. “Antlers?” she repeated in disbelief.

“Oi!” he complained. “Don’t make fun. Have no clue what it does to a bloke, seein’ that your girl finds some slime-covered monster more appealin’. That does things to you, y’know. ‘specially when you can’t check in a mirror to make sure you’re the handsome bloke you always thought you were.”

“You’re gorgeous.” The words escaped Willow’s mouth before she had time to think about them. With a gasp of embarrassment, her hands moved to cover her mouth, but the damage was done.

Instantly, Spike’s manner turned from harmless back to predatory. Only this time it wasn’t blood he was after. “‘Gorgeous’?” he repeated in a husky voice, head cocked curiously to one side in a gesture Willow couldn’t help but think was adorable, even now.

A part of her wanted to recant the statement, to flee in horror at the fact that she’d just admitted to one of the hottest guys she’d ever seen that she found him attractive. And, strangely, it wasn’t even because of the vampire thing. It was because that old mousy Willow that insisted no man would ever want a nerd like her was raising her head with vengeance.

The denial was on the tip of Willow’s tongue when she bit it back, forced the redness from her cheeks. She wasn’t that little girl anymore. “Yeah,” she said instead, trying to sound casual. “I mean, at first I just noticed the ‘grr’ and the psycho axe attacks. But in your human face with the cheekbones and the eyes and that whole sexy bad boy thing…” _Oh god, I’ve said waaay too much. And he’s grinning at me like he’s going to pounce. Only one solution: keep on babbling._ “Which isn’t to say that I was noticing you back when I was with Oz – ‘cause, hello? Cheating with Xander was bad enough – but—”

“Red?” Spike tried to cut her off. When that didn’t work, he tried a more vehement, “ _Willow_.”

She gulped, and her words screeched to a halt. _Stopping bad. Stopping causes the painful rejection. And, wait a minute, shouldn’t rejection be good because, hello, Spike here? Good girls shouldn’t want the sexy evil vampire to want them, anyway. And, hey, how unfair is it that I always have to be the good girl while Buffy runs around and—_

“—Beautiful,” Spike concluded.

Willow blinked, belatedly realizing that he’d been talking through her mental babbling. “Huh?” she asked eloquently.

He sighed and sat up. “Right. You’ll be wantin’ me gone then, ‘d wager.” The fingers of one hand trailed lightly down the side of her throat, but instead of trying to bite her again, he just smiled wistfully. “Could’ve been a lot of fun, you and me.”

She realized she must’ve missed something big during her distraction, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what. Good, old, rational Willow insisted. _Get the killer vampire away from you, then call Buffy and let her take of it. Fantasies are fun enough, but the smart girls don’t act on them. Even if you both are lonely and just dumped. Even if you just want a little reassurance that you’re still desirable. Nope, fun flings aren’t Willow. Willow is plain and lonely and always boringly cautious and…_ She frowned as he got up, and suddenly decided to do something she’d never tried with a man before: Stop thinking and start _feeling_.

“Wait.” Her hand caught the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back down onto the bed beside her, so close that their hips were brushing. It felt… _good_ … “Don’t go,” she whispered, leaning in.

Spike’s eyes widened in surprise when the assertive little thing up and kissed him. He gasped as strawberry-sweet lips pressed against his before kissing her back hungrily. Black nails twined themselves in crimson hair as he pulled her in deeper. One hand slipped over the curve of her ass, caught the cheek roughly, and lifted her up until she was sitting in his lap.

Willow yelped in surprise when she suddenly found herself straddling his waist. He took advantage of the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting and plundering the sweetness within. For those first few moments Willow was overwhelmed by the taste of rum – not gentle like in a dessert – but raw and biting, mixed with a hint of smoke and wild sex. It was intoxicating and overwhelming and glorious all at once, and she reveled in his flavor, sliding her tongue along his now, grinding her hips against his straining erection. Apparently, his current impotence didn’t extend beyond his inability to bite…

Spike groaned and broke away, clenching his fists tight as the hot little body gyrating against his jean-clad erection threatened to push him over the edge. Where on earth had this wildcat come from? She nibbled at his neck then, and he thrust up against her. “Fuck!” he moaned, struggling for his control once more.

Willow gasped in surprise as he shuddered beneath her. Wow. She’d never made a man react like _that_ before. But she liked it. She liked feeling powerful and desirable for once. She liked not worrying about every little detail, just enjoying herself without the repercussions, seeing something she wanted and actually going for it… “What was that you said earlier about ‘beautiful’?” she inquired, lips brushing his ear.

“Something ‘bout you bein’ beautiful and untouchable,” he whispered huskily.

She caught his hand in hers, guided him to her breast, and helped him squeeze gently. “Does this feel untouchable?” she teased lightly.

He groaned and palmed her, rubbing her hardened nipple against the fabric of her bra. “Din’t figure you for the type,” he countered, savoring her moan.

“Nope,” she agreed, an angry glint in her eye, “’cause old Willow never would’ve fooled around with a vampire. She’d be a good girl, home by nine, homework done in advance, always safe and innocent and _dull_.” She leaned into him again, lips just a hair’s breadth from his. “Old Willow never _lived_. And a hot guy like you never would’ve even noticed her.” She kissed him again then, arms sliding around his neck to play with soft platinum curls. Her fingers trailed down, found the leather collar of his coat, and slowly pushed it down off his shoulders. All her inhibitions went away with one simple thought: _I’m not old Willow anymore, and this will prove it._

A deep rumble sounded through his chest, and his eyes flashed yellow. She was reminded again that this wasn’t just some guy she’d pulled off campus; there was a monster in this man, something wild, violent, and uncontrollable. Maybe that shouldn’t have excited her, but it did. Oz had always fought to keep so controlled around her, like he was afraid she couldn’t handle a little beast. But she was a woman now, and she was ready to try.

“Th-This is probably a huge mistake,” she murmured as Spike’s deft fingers turned to her blouse, pulling it off of her.

“Oh?” he replied, too far gone in the scent of aroused woman to care at the moment. His left hand found the clasp of her bra at her back and snapped it open. Instantly, his lips were upon one pale, milky mound. Oh, it had been far too long since he’d had a woman like this…

“Tremendous mistake,” Willow decided. “But, you know what?”

“Mmm?” he inquired curiously, mouth now full of her breast.

She gasped and clutched him tighter to her. Her hands were underneath his t-shirt now, pushing the fabric up and exposing perfectly-muscled pale flesh to her hungry eyes. “I’ve always thought it would be fun to just let go for once and try something I thought was a mistake,” she answered, green eyes meeting his blue ones.

He grinned at her at that and pounced, pushing frantically at her clothes. And this time when he pinned her down onto her bed, she welcomed him, encourage him, writhed against him…

* * *

“Heat trace?” Riley demanded from his position concealed within the bushes.

The tracker just shook his head as he scanned the dormitory for humanoids of room temperature. “Negative.” He grinned. “Although we do have some pretty hot action on the third floor.”

Two of the other soldiers leaned in to get a better look. And, sure enough, on one of the beds lay two humanoids, so deeply intertwined their heat signatures seemed to blend into one. They chuckled and made a few snide remarks until Finn got them back on track.

“The Hostile’s not here,” he announced. “It must’ve gone back through the woods.”

And, with a sigh, the soldiers turned to follow their commander, completely unaware of how close to their quarry they’d been…

* * *

Willow’s lips trailed a fiery path down Spike’s bare chest, filling his cool flesh with her warmth. He moaned and thrashed beneath her, his hands fisted into the sheets as she explored his amazing body. She knew now that, for all she’d shared with Oz, he was still just a boy. To say that Spike was more… _developed_ would be an understatement. Her tongue stayed cautiously away from that portion of his anatomy, however, and instead enjoyed playing with his flat nipples. Her hands, in the meantime, traced strong muscles, enjoying the feel of slender strength and power beneath her fingertips.

“You’re killin’ me, luv,” he rasped, arms slipping around her naked body to pull her up so that they were fact-to-fact once more. He grinned at the way her eyes widened when his erection pressed against the flat of her bare stomach. “Seems to me,” he added wickedly, “it should be the other way around.”

She let out a little yelp when he rolled them over, feeling a quick pang of fear. _Fun is fun, as long as you don’t get yourself killed…_ “N-No biting, right?” she asked hesitantly.

His lips brushed her pounding pulse-point, and an excited thrill ran through him. “Expect there’ll be plenty of bitin’, Red,” he teased lightly, felling her tense. “But ‘ll keep the fangs out of it,” he amended, nibbling gently at her flesh.

Willow sighed and relaxed at that, allowing her body to go limp beneath him as that clever tongue explored her throat, her breasts, her stomach, her— “Oh!” A Startled exclamation escaped her lips when he buried his head between the dark red curls at the apex of her sex.

He looked up for one second to give her a naughty smirk before turning back to his task. Her clit was practically aching for contact by now, and his lips obliged – although deliberately briefly – with a quick kiss. Her hips writhed against him in response, but he ignored her pleas and, instead, moved lower.

The tip of his tongue traced a long line up her slit, and Willow cried out, fingers tangling in snowy-white hair. Oh, she’d had this done to her before, but Spike’s skill was _amazing_. Instantly, he seemed to know every place to touch her to make her scream. He found nerve endings she hadn’t even been aware _existed_ and stimulated them to the point where she was afraid of passing out. He always pulled back at the last moment, however, drawing her pleasure out to what seemed like eternity…

“Please, please, please, please.” Belatedly, she heard the repeated litany coming from her lips. She’d had no clue she was doing it, and even less idea when she’d started. She approved whole-heartedly of the sentiment, however. “Please, please…”

And that was when he did _it_ with his tongue. Willow had no clue what _it_ was, but _it_ suddenly caused every node in her body to erupt with pleasure. Waves crashing, bright lights flashing, world ending and being born…

There was a moment of blackness, of time lost, and when she fully recovered herself, he was on top of her again, his hardness resting against her inner thigh, gentle weight pressing her comfortably into the mattress. “Spike,” she whimpered because it was the only thing she could think of after that intense orgasm.

“’ve got you, Red,” he murmured, voice sounding almost lost with need.

She realized with some surprise that he was waiting for her. The muscles in his forearms tensed with the strain as he held himself back. And suddenly she was overcome with the power of that moment. She alone could give him what he needed. She could make him struggle, make him wait…

Fortunately for him, she didn’t want to.

“Inside me,” she whispered against his lips, “now.”

Startlingly blue eyes looked deep into hers, and then he was pushing his way inside her body so slowly, so smoothly.

He was big, and Willow hissed as he stretched her inner muscles farther then she’d ever known they could go. He didn’t stop to check on her, though, trusted her to be able to take it, take _him_.

And she did with a final gasp that was borderline pain-pleasure. He did stop for a moment then to let her get used to him, let her fully absorb the fact that she’d just taken a vampire up to the hilt in her pussy.

“Oh god.” Never had anything so _bad_ felt so good.

With a smirk, he began moving deep inside her, each thrust strong and sure. The sound of sweaty flesh slapping together and their combined moans filled the dorm room.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…” Willow babbled, clutching at his back roughly and holding on for dear life as he rode her to completion. His pace was so fast now she could barely keep up. It was all she could do to wrap her legs around his waist and cry out as he whispered naughty things in her ear, some of them incomprehensible to her.

“Tight li’l hot pussy… Keepin’ so innocent for the corruptin’… Wet li’l cunny just waitin’ to be filled up by the Big Bad… Can feel my root pressin’ into you, yeah? That’s how deep you’re takin’ me, luv… Oh yeah, squeeze me just like that… Make ol’ Spike feel _real_ welcome…” His words deteriorated into feral growls then, and his eyes flickered gold as he rammed his way home again and again and… “Gonna make you scream,” he roared as he fell over the edge.

Willow had only one moment to hear his words before his hand slipped between their bodies to grind against her clit, and then she _was_ screaming, louder and harder than she ever had in her life. Spasms raked through her body, and she felt Spike shoot his seed into her womb, felt the rush of cool to her heated core, and came so hard she wondered if he _was_ killing her…

Spike roared his triumph out to the world, filled her with his essence until it felt like his cock had been milked dry. His eyes snapped back open with a final gasp, and then his strength failed his limbs, and it was all he could do to roll to the side when he fell so that he didn’t crush her as they fell together into a blissful post-coital sleep…

* * *

Buffy didn’t even listen to Carol’s story beyond the loud shrieks coming from her and Willow’s dorm room. She fumbled with the keys, flung the door open… “No.” Willow lay limp on the bed, her red hair pooled around her head like a fiery halo. Beside her, Spike lay, his platinum head resting in the curve of her throat. Savoring his kill, no doubt. “You… _monster_!” Buffy shrieked in tears, ripping Spike from Willow’s body with one hand. She threw him against the wall, raised her stake and—

“Buffy, stop!”

Buffy frowned at the sound of Willow’s voice, turned in surprise to see her friend sitting up in bed. For one terrifying second she thought her best friend had already been turned. But, no, her Slayer senses told her otherwise. Confusion marred her brow for a second before she noticed Willow was completely naked. And so, it seemed, was the vamp she still had pinned. “You _raped_ her?” she accused, horrified.

“Buffy, listen.” Willow launched herself out of the bed, sheet wrapped around her body, to catch Buffy’s arm with the stake. “He didn’t rape me. We were just…”

“Gettin’ our kinks out?” Spike suggested with a leer, apparently completely unconcerned by the Slayer.

“We were having fun,” Willow finished a bit less suggestively. “Buffy, Spike didn’t do anything I didn’t ask him to.”

Buffy blinked in disbelief, turned back to Spike and noticed his swelling erection.

“Begged me is more like it,” he teased. “Welcome to have your turn, too, Slayer.”

“Oh… _god_!” Buffy exclaimed in sudden horror, releasing him to cover her eyes. _Wow_ , she added in her mind.

And, not one to miss what was potentially his only avenue for escape, Spike winked at Willow, dove for his clothes, and ran out the door with a promised “later”, still completely nude. Appreciative catcalls from the women on their floor followed his escape.

“Oh. God,” Buffy repeated in stunned disbelief.

“That’s what I kept saying,” Willow retorted before covering her mouth in horror when she realized she’d said that risqué comment aloud.

Buffy just gaped. “Y-You…” She shook her head and several shaky steps over to her bed and practically collapsing on it. “We so need to talk,” she declared. “My best friend and my arch-nemesis?” She blinked in disbelief. “We _sooo_ need to talk. A-And then you and Giles need to talk, and you and Xander, a-and—”

Willow rolled her eyes as Buffy’s litany went on and on. So yeah, she’d made an impulsive choice, and there’d be some consequences. But, oh, had she enjoyed her ‘mistake’. Enjoyed feeling beautiful, wanted…and, strangely, treated more like an adult than any of her friends did…

Buffy was still ranting, but Willow tuned her out. It seemed she’d finally found a way to move beyond her ex, after all. And, at the memory of Spike’s last word, she couldn’t help smiling to herself.

 _Some mistakes are worth repeating…_


End file.
